In traveling, it is often necessary to carry one's baggage from place to place without benefit of porters or carts. Accordingly, many travelers find it desirable to carry their own cart with them. The carts available on the market are able to carry only a few pieces of baggage and are not capable of carrying hanging garment bags. Once the cart is no longer needed for transport of the baggage, it should be easily convertible into a compact state. The small carts available on the market are foldable in such a way, but the carts which are capable of carrying more suitcases and which have a rail from which a garment bag can be hung are not arranged for folding to a compact state. Thus, there is need for a larger baggage cart for carrying more baggage and more diverse baggage, but also for providing such a cart which can be folded into a compact condition so that it can be carried along.